Barden, City of Thieves
Barden is one of the oldest cities in Draico. It is more sprawling than even Tantallas, but does not rival the beauty of the capital city. Barden is the trading center of Draico, and much of the world. Ships from all lands arrive here daily and the city remains the best place to shop the black market. Important Locations A: Warehouses line the wharfs of Barden. They are used to house the various imports from around the world of Thelos. Anyone can rent space in one of the warehouses, price depending on the size of the cargo. Since the warehouses are owned by a contact of the thieves guild, some cargoes come up missing from time to time. The Lord’s Keep (1): This is the living and business area of the current lord of Barden. Currently the lord is Fornaloc Dragonbard. It is a large complex, complete with stables and a garrison of the city guard. Field of Justice (2): This is the city’s arena and jail. Disputes of law are tried here by honorable combat. It is believed that one that has the favor of Farandal cannot lose in honorable combat. This is also where criminals that are sentenced to death must fight for survival. Very few criminals last long in the arena, so their sentences are eventually carried out. If two civilians have a dispute to be lawfully tried they may hire champions to fight for their case. The field master is Ragnok Strongarm, a chaotic neutral tenth level fighter. Ragnok is a veteran warrior from Tull who found he enjoyed the life of the arena to that of any other profession. Blue Knight’s Garrison (3): This small keep is the local garrison of the order. The highest ranking night at the garrison is the Lord Knight Kelvin Tellenac. He reports directly to Lord Master Dragonwing, as do all garrison commanders. The garrison is mostly made up of cavalry and foot with one squad of drake-riders. The main duty is to watch incoming and outgoing shipments for evidence of Demon Knight activity. Temple of Farandal (4): The temple is headed by Temple Healer Grisson Tebrenae, and eighth level cleric, and with several under-priests to assist him. Grisson is now a pacifist and encourages his under-priests to remain unblemished by combat as well. It is said that he used to be an adventurer, but accidentally killed a child in combat. He vowed never to fight again. Farandal’s dictum of neutrality and balance suited his needs so he joined the order and retired from adventuring. There is one contingent of the Crusaders of Farandal stationed here. Tower of Akasha (5): Akasha is the local mage who lives in Barden. He is a powerful magic-user, tenth level wizard, and conducts studies on magic used in sea travel. Akasha also sells his services to adventurers who visit his tower. He always seems to be senile, but if observed closely one will notice the clear gleam of reason behind his wild eyes. Temple of Illeander (6): Besides the Temple Healer Grayson Barkle, ninth level cleric, there are two companies of the Paladins of Illeander stationed here. Grayson is a gruff, powerful man in his middle years. He is very devout and will defend his faith with his very life. Dragon’s Rest (7): This is the most popular and largest inn in the city of Barden. Adventurers and some of the wealthier sailor captains frequent it. The Dragon’s rest is owned and operated by Thomas Porter, fifteenth level human fighter, who is a retired adventurer himself. Thomas is fond of telling stories to his patrons, and is known to spend hours in the company of any adventurers who stop by his establishment. Grand Bazaar (8): This is a great open-air market. It is always filled with people and merchants. The entire square is always crowded, and most people who do not need to go to the market will avoid it. This is also where the town’s ‘wanted post’ can be found, covered with wanted posters of all kinds. Districts of the City The old City The old city is comprised of the earliest building in Barden. This is the part of the city within the walls. Most of the commerce and other major offices in the city are here. Lords District: This district is located in the south west of the old city. The richest merchants, moneylenders, and lords have homes in this area. It is also the seat of government of the city, where the Lords Palace is located. The area is highly policed by the most loyal of the Lord’s soldiers. Warf District: This area is located in the old city south and east of the street called The Walk of the Gods. This area boasts the rowdiest taverns and the darkest alleys. This area is also heavily policed but most of the soldiers are not so loyal and bribes are common practice. Temple District: This is the smallest district of the old city, located in the northeast side. It is where the temples to most of the gods are located. This area is also not very heavily policed, by the Lord’s men anyway. Columns of Blue Knights, the Paladins of Illeander, and the Crusaders of Farandal are not uncommon sights here. Punishment for crimes in this area is mostly left up to those three orders. Merchant’s District: In the northwest side of the old city is where one will find most of the inns, shops, and other businesses. This area is moderately policed, mainly to break up bar fights. This is also where the Field of Justice can be found, and the city’s garrison of the Lord’s soldiers. The New City The new city is the sprawling tangle of houses and shacks outside the protection of the walls of the old city. There are a few inns and shops in the new city, and it is rumored that a temple to Karratos is here. No one has been able to find it, but the Paladins of Illeander continue to search. Thieves Guild in Barden The Brotherhood of the Diamond Dagger is the largest thieves guild in Carabet. The guild itself is comprised of several sub-guilds, each sub-guild comprised of a specific profession (i.e. the assassin’s guild, the burglar’s guild, etc.). Each member wears a piece of diamond jewelry in one shape or form and has a hidden tattoo of a dagger, somewhere on the body. The guild has several contacts throughout the city, including some prominent businessmen. The guild has safe houses throughout the old city, most of them being taverns, orphanages, and even resident’s houses. These places are never the same everyday, and the entry code to these meeting places changes daily. Some of the hardier, or darker, sub-guilds can even be found operating in the vast underground sewer system. Fornaloc Dragonbard, also Lord of Barden, heads the Brotherhood and each sub-guild has one master thief (no lower than eighth level) at its head. The laws of the Brotherhood require honor among its ranks, and deception within the Brotherhood is harshly punished.